


Love Me Harder

by thisisashittyusername



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: IRL, fic centered on bad joke, for actually thinking this, hello, i may or may not have been a real life lance, joke, wth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: this is shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry

“Lance, for the last time- _shut up!_ ”

Shiro looks up from his panel to see Keith entering the bridge with Lance trailing behind him.

 

“What’s happening now?” Shiro asks, approaching them both. “Are you two fighting again?”

Wearing a stupid grin, Lance strides over to  Keith. “Well, your buddy over here just won’t appreciate a good song!” He sighs dramatically, angling his body this time to the pilot. “And here I am _pouring_ my talents on you. A one-man theatre all to yourself- free of charge!”

“Talents,” Keith reiterates.

“Yes!”

“Oh yeah, what kind?” He levels his face towards Lance’s.

 

“Keith, stand down,” Shiro says.  “I’m sure it’s just a joke.”

“It’s a terrible joke,” the pilot acknowledges, hand on face.

 

Getting the affirmative that the issue at hand was a trivial one and not at all anything serious, Shiro lets himself smile. “Let’s hear it.”

While Lance stares at the leader wide-eyed, grin almost reaching his ears, Keith wears the expression of pure horror. “Shiro-?!”

“Well, if it’s just a joke, I don’t see a reason not to hear it.”

“B-but-!”

“Get ready for this!” Lance excitedly says. “Isn’t Keith Ariana Grande?”

“Uh-“ Shiro stops. “Who?”

 

…

 

After briefing Shiro on who Ariana Grande was and what songs she had created or performed (Lance probably did _not_ have an Ariana Grande playlist on him that exact moment, no), with Keith shouting in the background

(“It’s not gonna be funny anymore if you explain it!”, “Ah, so it was funny in the first place!”), Lance continued on with his joke, excitement unabated.

 

“Isn’t Keith… Ariana Grande?”

Shiro crosses his arms, indulging Lance. “Why?”

“Lance, stop-!”

“Well, he made that song didn’t he?”

“What song?”

“Don’t do it!”

“It’s called Love Me Harder, he sang it with the Weeknd,” Lance is almost screaming in pure joy- a contrast to Keith’s _pure agony and suffering and God why what did he ever do to deserve this-_ “It goes like, _and if you really need me, you galra galra galra galra got to loooooove me haaarderrr_ -!”

 

Shiro bursts out chuckling.

 

“Oh, my God-” Keith exasperatedly holds his hands up and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> its almost valentines, [send ur loved ones this](https://scontent.fmnl4-5.fna.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/16298579_1449416241748805_3648680988203098471_n.jpg?oh=8521159e2e484fd3029daa34cec428bf&oe=590E6F0A)


End file.
